Current electronic cigarettes each comprise a sucking rod and a power rod, the sucking rod is configured with a first connector having outer threads at its end mated with the power rod, while the power rod is correspondingly configured with a second connector having inner threads to engage with the first connector, and the sucking rod and the power rod are threadedly connected together by means of the first connector and the second connector, installation by tightening the threads and detachment by loosening the threads are inconvenient; in addition, there is a risk of unreliable circuit connection between the first and second connectors.